


Huwag Kang Matakot, Mahal Ko

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Het!Kaisoo Buhay Asawa [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Girl Kyungsoo, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Ang pagbubuntis ng asawa, parang roller coaster ride--masaya, exciting, at nakakatakot rin.





	Huwag Kang Matakot, Mahal Ko

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!!! SORRY NATAGALAN ANG UPDATE KO DITO PERO DI KO TO IIWAN KASE MARAMI AKONG PLANO SA AU NA TO! KILIGIN SANA KAYO AT SANA MAPASAYA KO KAYO! kahit feeling ko ang lame ng update na 'to na-enjoy ko rin naman ang pagsulat kaya sit back and relax sana magustuhan niyo!
> 
> Susulat ko na rin agad yung next update kase mas intense yun kesa dito. lol. Marami pa magaganap kay buntis!kyungsoo huhu.
> 
> Huwag Kang Matakot, Mahal Ko . 2 on the making na! hinati ko na lang sa dalawa para di ako masyado mapressure uwu

"Mahal, gabi na, di ka pa ba matutulog?" Hikab ni Jongin papunta sa asawa niyang nakaupo sa sala at nanonood ng T.V. Ilang araw na rin na ganito si Kyungsoo.

Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa gilid ni Jongin at niyakap ang braso nito.

"Di pa ko inaantok. Tsaka _Since I Found You_ na kasi." Dahilan ni Kyungsoo sa asawa habang patalastas pa lang.

"Yung palabas yan ni Piolo di ba?"

"Oo. Tulog ka na, susunod na lang ako." Paninigurado ni Kyungsoo.

"Deh, samahan na kita manood. Di pa naman ako masyadong inaantok." Pero humikab siya at halatang nagpupumilit na lang gumising.

Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa asawa na humalik din naman sa ulo niya. "Last naman na ata 'to. Tapos tutulog na tayo."

"Di ka naman nanonood niyan, pero ngayon, nood na nood ka. Dahil ba kay Piolo?"

Bumalik na ang palabas at pumiglas si Kyungsoo sa pagkakakapit sa asawa. "Anong Piolo ka dyan, di no! Si Empoy! Ayan na! Ayan na si Empoy, mahal! Ah!! Ang cute cute niya talaga! Ahh!" Kilig na kilig na sambit ni Kyungsoo habang napapadyak sa sahig habang nanonood.

Habang si Jongin naman ay hindi maipinta ang mukha sa narinig.

"Mahal, totoo ka ba? Si Empoy?"

"Shh! Mahal, mamaya ka na dumaldal."

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin at nanood ng serye kung saan sa tuwing lalabas si Empoy, ay siya namang walang tigil na pagbungisngis, hampas ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at pagsabi ng walang humpay na "Ang cute cute niya grabe!"

Dahil dun, naalala niya ang sabi ng kanyang ate na pwedeng paglihian ng isang buntis ang sinuman.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya ulit at nang matapos ang palabas ay nagtanong si Jongin, "Mahal, hindi ka ba natatakot na maging kamukha ni baby si Empoy?"

Pinatay ni Kyungsoo ang T.V at tinaliman ng tingin ang asawa. "Ang judgmental mo no?"

Agad na tumayo si Kyungsoo at kumaripas ng lakad papunta sa kanilang kwarto na siya namang sinundan ni Jongin.

Humiga agad si Kyungsoo at nagkumot.

"Mahal, baka lang kasi maging kamukha ni Taeoh si Empoy. Sino na lang magiging kamukha niya sa atin?" Pagdadahilan niya kahit ang ibig niyang sabihin ay, _Please lang Kyungsoo, maglihi ka na lang sa ibang tao huwag lang sa...ehem...panget._

"Hay nako, Jongin. Ewan ko sayo. Matulog na nga tayo. Di naman si Empoy bumuntis sa akin pano niya magiging kamukha anak natin? Hmp!"

"Soo..." Usli ng ilalim na parte ng kanyang labi habang pinagmamasdan ang buntis na asawa na pumikit na't mabilis nakatulog.

Sa mga sumunod na araw ay ganoon pa rin si Kyungsoo kay Empoy. Inulit-ulit pa nga nito ang _Kita Kita_ at _Since I Found You_ sa YouTube.

Kahit anong pagpupumilit ni Jongin sa asawa na huwag na panoorin masyado si Empoy ay sige pa rin si Kyungsoo sa panonood ng mga palabas nito.

Madalas tuloy magsungit si Kyungsoo sa kanya dahil dito, kaya sa huli, hinayaan na lang niya ang asawa sa bagong kinahihiligan hanggang sa isang araw ay nagulat na lang siya at nanonood na si Kyungsoo ng mga pelikula ni Andrew E at Chitae. Napapahilamos na lang sa mukha si Jongin dahil bakit sa lahat pa ng pwedeng panoorin ni Kyungsoo ay eto pang mga di pinagpala ng kagwapuhan ang pinapanood? Pano na lang kung ang maging anak nila ay pinaghalo-halong mukha nina Empoy, Andrew E at Chitae? Bakit hindi na lang siya ang paglihian ni Kyungsoo?

"Humanap ka ng panget, at ibigin mong tunay!" Kanta pa ni Kyungsoo habang nanonood ng lumang video ni Andrew E. sa Youtube.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin at napapahilamos ng mukha. Hindi na niya mabilang ang ilang beses na ginawa niya iyon dahil walang humpay si Kyungsoo sa kakakanta ng mga kanta ni Andrew E. naririndi na si Jongin at alalang-alala na baka magmana rin si Taeoh sa rapper. Kaya naman, habang busy si Kyungsoo sa panonood, humingi na ng saklolo si Jongin sa kanyang nanay. Tinawagan niya ito sa labas para malinaw ang signal at magkaliwanagan sila ng nanay niya.

"Hello? Ma?"

"O, napatawag ka. May problema ba?"

"Si Kyungsoo kasi, Ma--"

"Ano nangyari kay Kyungsoo??" Tumaas bigla ang tono ng boses ng nanay niya dahil sa pagkabahala.

"Ma, okay lang si Soo."

"Diyos ko, akala ko kung ano na nangyari kay Kyungsoo. Pinakaba mo naman ako."

"Sorry, Ma. Pano ba naman kasi..."

"Ano? Nag-away kayo? Di ba't sabi ko kapag nag-away, mag-usap kayo?"

"Ma, di kami nag-away."

"E, ano?"

Nakapamewang si Jongin at winalis ng kanyang naka-tsinelas na paa ang butil ng kung ano mang pagkain na nilalanggam malapit sa basahan sa may pintuan nila.

"Ma, sabihan mo nga si Soo. Lam mo naman yun di naniniwala sa sabi-sabi, ayun, nood nang nood ng palabas ni Empoy tsaka Andrew E. Pati si Chitae pinatos. Lam mo yun Ma, e, yung pelikula ni Kris Aquino na asawa niya si Chitae. Inuulit-ulit ni Kyungsoo, Ma. Ayaw naman niya makinig sa akin. Tawagan mo nga. Mamaya di ko na kamukha anak namin nito pinaghalo-halong mukha na pala ni Empoy, Andrew E tsaka Chitae. Kulang na lang pati si Babalu panoorin na rin niya."

"Naku, bakit sa kanila siya naglilihi? Anak, papanoorin mo ng mga videos mo nung sumasali ka pa sa pageant sa school--ay! Kaso andito pala yung copy nun tsaka nung birthday mo. Jongin, papanoorin mo si Kyungsoo ng iba. Gumawa ka ng paraan, anak."

"Ma, tawagan mo kaya?"

"Di yan makikinig sa akin. Basta pigilan mo si Kyungsoo. Naku, Jongin, naku talaga pag naging kamukha lang nila apo ko ikaw talaga malilintikan sa akin."

Napakamot si Jongin sa ulo habang binubulong sa sarili, 'bakit ako?'

"Sige, Ma. Gawan ko ng paraan. Pero Ma, kapag umorder ulit sayo si Kyung ah, sabihan mo rin."

"Oo, nak. Sasabihan ko. O sya, wala ako sa bahay. Nasa munisipyo ako. Sige na."

"Sige, Ma."

Nang mababa na ni Jongin ang tawag, bumuntong-hininga siya muli dahil alam niya sa sarili na matatalo na naman siya ni Kyungsoo.

Pero sumubok si Jongin.

Bago matulog, pinakitaan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng mga litrato ng mga naging modelo ng Gucci.

"Ganda ng tindig niya, mahal, o. Ang tangkad pa tapos magaling magdala ng suot. Hm, makasuot nga ng ganito minsan. Ano sa tingin mo?" Tiningnan ni Jongin ang asawa na tila naburyo na sa kakapakita niya ng mga litrato ng mga modelo sa cellphone niya dahil ngayon, naglalaro na lang ng Candy Crush si Kyungsoo at walang imik.

Dinutdot ni Jongin ang braso ng asawa at ngumuso. "Kyungsoo...uy, tingnan mo yung suot nito, oh, type ko." Type nga naman din ni Jongin ang suot ng modelo, pero hiling niya ay sana tumingin rin si Kyungsoo sa gwapong mga modelo para sila na lang ang paglihian kesa sa mga di inaasahang aktor na kinawiwilihan ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

Tumingin naman si Kyungsoo sa pinapakita ni Jongin, bago tingnan mismo ang asawa sa mata.

"Eh di kung type mo magsuot ka ng ganyan." Wika niya bago bumalik sa paglalaro.

Sa huli, tinanggap na lang ni Jongin ang kanyang pagkatalo, ngunit gabi-gabing pinapasa-diyos ang kahihinatnan ni Taeoh na sana huwag maging kamukha ng mga di kagwapuhang mga batikang aktor.

Isa pa, kinabisado pa ni Kyungsoo ang kantang Banyo Queen ni Andrew E at kinakanta ito habang naglilinis ng bahay.

Sa kamalas-malasan, pati si Jongin ay napapakanta rin kung minsan lalo na sa nasa trabaho. Kaya sa tuwing iyon ay nangyayari, lagi niyang tanong sa sarili, 'bakit di na lang sa akin maglihi si Kyungsoo? Bakit Lord? ugh.'

 

-

 

Bagamat ganun ang naging pangyayari sa una, lumipas din naman ang pag-aadik ni Kyungsoo sa mga nabanggit na mga aktor at isang araw ay tila naglilihi naman si Jongin dahil hanap-hanap niya lagi ngayon ay suha.

"Mahal, di ka ba na-wiwirduhan, kain ka nang kain ng suha daig mo pa akong buntis?" Bigkas ni Kyungsoo habang kumakain ng avocado.

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin at tinanong, "Tapatin mo nga ako, mahal, hinakbangan mo ba ako sa kama?"

Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang bilugang pisngi na kanyang nilobo habang nag-iisip. "Hm. Ewan ko! Di ko maalala." Sabay subo ulit sa kanyang pinakamamahal na avocado. "Bakit ba?"

Sumubo ulit si Jongin ng suha. "Di ba sabi ni ate, pwede lumipat yung paglilihi mo sa asawa mo kapag hinakbangan mo?"

"Malay mo gusto lang ng katawan mo kumain ng suha." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang naglilipat ng channel sa T.V.

Napayuko na lang si Jongin at nagpatuloy sa pagkain at parang ng mga sandaling iyon ay gusto niya kumain tuloy ng takoyaki.

"Shit."

"O, bakit?"

Napalabi si Jongin at tumingin sa asawa na hindi ganoon nagpapaniwala sa pamahiin.

"Gusto ko ng takoyaki, mahal." Paglalambing bigla ni Jongin habang nakahawak ito sa tyan ng asawa bago halik-halikan ang maputing braso ni Kyungsoo.

"Eh di bumili ka."

"Nakakatamad lumabas. Tsaka panigurado trapik dyan sa SM. Sale ngayon di ba?"

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo at binaba na ang mangkok ng avocado niya na ubos na, halatang di natutuwa kay Jongin sa mga oras na iyon.

Yumakap si Jongin sa asawa at humalik sa ulo nito. "Sige na nga, bibili na ako. Ikaw ba wala ka ipapabili, mahal?"

"Wala naman. Di naman ako naglilihi sa kung ano. Ikaw nga 'tong naglilihi." Sumandal naman si Kyungsoo sa asawa at nilagay ang kamay sa ibabaw ng kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang tyan.

"Sige, sige, pero maya-maya na, gusto ko muna yakapin kayo ni Taeoh."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at biglang humalik sa labi ni Jongin. Mabilis din talaga magbago ang timpla ng mood ng isang buntis. At nang makalas ang kanilang mga labi, hinabol na naman iyon ni Jongin at dinampian pa ng ilan pang halik ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo.

Tumawa lang ang dalawa sa pagpapalitan ng mga inosenteng halik hanggang sa umiwas na si Kyungsoo at tinapal ang daliri sa nakanguso na labi ni Jongin. "Ops. Tama na. Alis ka na baka matagalan ka pa. Dalawang set na bilhin mo. Parang gusto din namin ni baby ng takoyaki."

"Sige. Pero, sige na, Soo. Isa pang kiss. Last na." Hirit ni Jongin sa asawa na pinaunlakan din naman siya nito agad.

Tumulis muli ang nguso ng dalawa at inulan ulit ni Jongin ng halik si Kyungsoo hanggang sa maka-sampu ito at tila isang ibon na panay ang tuka sa malalambot na pares ng labi ni Kyungsoo.

Sa pagtawa ni Kyungsoo habang pinauulanan siya ng halik ni Jongin, kinagat bigla ni Kyungsoo ang ibabang parte ng labi ni Jongin at sinupsop ito. Tsaka sila kumalas.

Pinaraanan naman ni Jongin ng dila ang kanyang mga labi habang taimtim na nakatitig sa magandang asawa. "Baka maglihi rin ako sa labi mo, mahal. Ang tamis mo kasi humalik."

Humagikgik si Kyungsoo at pinisil ang ilong ng asawa. "Hay nako, tumigil ka na at bumili ka na ng takoyaki." Wika niya habang hinihimas ang tyan.

Tumayo na si Jongin at ngumiti nang nakakasilaw. "Oo na, punta na ko. Wala ka na talaga ipapabili ah?"

"Hm. Wala na. Dalhin mo yung susi mo at i-lock mo yung gate, Ni!"

At sa mga sandaling iyon ay nakalabas na rin si Jongin para bumili ng hinahanap-hanap ng sikmura na takoyaki.

Samantalang, sa loob ng bahay kung nasaan si Kyungsoo, sinuyod niya ang memorya kung nahakbangan nga ba niya si Jongin nitong mga nakaraang araw.

"Ay oo nga!" Pitik niya sa daliri nang maalala ang isang gabi na ayaw umurong ni Jongin sa kama kaya hinakbangan na lang siya ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pagmamadali niyang pumunta sa banyo para umihi.

Pero umiling din kinalaunan si Kyungsoo dahil di talaga siya maka-pamahiin.

 

-

 

Naguguluhan pa rin si Kyungsoo kung ano ba ang dapat itawag sa kanila ng anak nila.

Nanonood kasi siya ng drama sa hapon at ang tawag ng bidang bata sa nanay niya ay Mommy. Di naman nila napag-usapan pa maigi ni Jongin ang tungkol dito pero para na rin makasigurado, tinanong na niya si Jongin bago sila matulog.

"Mahal?" Malambing na tawag ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na nagbabasa ng libro sa kanilang kama.

"Hm?" Inayos ni Jongin ang salaming suot at tumingin saglit kay Kyungsoo na sumiksik na sa gilid niya.

"Di mo ba naiisip kung ano ba talaga itatawag ng mga anak natin sa atin? Kung Mama Papa ba o Mommy Daddy. Ano sa tingin mo?" Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang binabasang libro ni Jongin.

"Mama, Papa." Sagot ni Jongin.

"Ayaw mo ng Mommy, Daddy?"

"Pang-sosyal yun, Soo."

"E, pano yan yun gusto ko?" Pa-cute ni Kyungsoo para papayagin ang asawa na ang itawag na lang sa kanila ng magiging anak nila ay Mommy at Daddy.

"Mama at Papa." Diretsong sagot ni Jongin at yung tipong di na pwedeng kontrahin pa ni Kyungsoo.

Pero dahil si Kyungsoo ay si Kyungsoo na hindi nagpapatalo, nagpumilit pa rin siya. "Mommy, daddy."

"Mama, papa nga. Yun talaga gusto ko."

"Mommy, daddy gusto ko, pano na?"

Napabuntong hininga si Jongin, tinanggal ang suot na salamin at ibinaba ang naka-bookmarked niyang libro.

"Mama papa." Pagmamatigas pa rin ni Jongin.

"Ayoko." Sagot pabalik ni Kyungsoo kahit alam niyang talo na siya dahil sa desididong mukha ni Jongin.

"Mama, papa." Pag-uulit pa umano ni Jongin bago ilapat ang braso palibot sa balikat ni Kyungsoo.

"Bakit ayaw mo ng mommy at daddy?"

"Masyado ngang sosyal pakinggan. Dun lang ako sa simple. E ikaw, ba't ayaw mo sa mama at papa? E kapag kinakausap mo nga si Taeoh, Mama tsaka Papa kaya tawag mo sa atin."

Sumandal din sa huli si Kyungsoo sa gilid ni Jongin. May punto rin naman si Jongin. Yun na rin naman ang pangtawag niya sa kanila kapag kinakausap ang tyan niya. "Di naman sa ayaw ko. Pero kung mama at papa, sige yun na lang. Pero cute din kasi ng mommy at daddy. Pero mama at papa na lang. Yun na."

"Di ka galit? Mommy daddy na lang kung gusto mo." Bawi bigla ni Jongin.

Kumalas tuloy si Kyungsoo sa asawa at tiningnan nang matalim. "Mama, papa na nga."

"Sigurado?"

Ngumuso bahagya si Kyungsoo pero kung yun ang gusto ni Jongin, wala na siyang magagawa pa roon.

"Oo..." Pabulong niyang sabi.

"Uy," Kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. "Galit ka ba?"

"Ha? Hindi no. Okay na yun, mama tsaka papa. May point ka rin naman. Mas simple lang." Sabi niya kahit gusto pa rin niya ang mommy at daddy para elegante.

Tiningnan siya ni Jongin na may pagkahinala. "Mama, papa talaga ang gusto ko, Soo."

"Oo na nga, yun na nga." Pisil ni Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Jongin. "Wala naman ako laban sayo kapag nakapagdesisyon ka na."

"Anong wala? Meron naman. Pero di ko talaga gusto yung mommy tsaka daddy. Pero ikaw... Ayoko naman magalit ka dahil lang dito."

"Di, Jongin. Okay naman ako sa mama tsaka papa nga. Wag ka na ngang ano."

"Ano?"

"Yung ganyan mo na pag sinabi kong gusto ko susundin mo rin naman kahit ayaw mo. Okay na talaga ako sa mama tsaka papa."

"Parang ikaw di ka ganun ngayon. Napa-oo kita kasi gusto ko. E pano yung gusto mo?"

"Nu ka ba? Kahit mommy daddy gusto ko, okay pa rin naman sa akin mama tsaka papa. Mas matimbang nga yung mommy at daddy pero okay lang naman yung mama tsaka papa. At since ayaw mo ng mommy at daddy, e di sa mama at papa na nga tayo." Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na mukhang nag-aalala na naman.

"Sigurado?"

Mahal na mahal talaga ni Kyungsoo ang asawa niyang ito. Kahit minsan may hindi sila napagkakasunduan, ay nagagawan pa rin nila ng paraan ang kanilang mga pagkakaiba.

Para iparamdam kay Jongin na wala rin naman talaga siyang problema sa mama at papa, hinawi niya ang humahaba ng buhok ni Jongin at tiningnan ito nang taimtim sa mukha. "Oo nga, Pa. Okay lang at sigurado."

"Teka, tinawag mo kong, Pa?" Ngisi bigla ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

Nagkunwaring walang alam si Kyungsoo at inayos na ang hinihigaan. "Tulog na tayo, mahal. Gabi na, may pasok ka pa bukas."

"Ano ba yan, Ma. Rinig na rinig kita kaya wag ka na tumanggi." Masayang tawa bigla ni Jongin bago pinatay ang ilaw at humiga na sa tabi ng asawa.

Kinilig naman si Kyungsoo sa narinig na pagtawag sa kanya ni Jongin ng Ma pero di niya iyon pinahalata at umayos na ng higa.

"Ma," bulong ni Jongin sa tenga niya na ikinagulat niya bigla at may kung anong kuryente pa na tila dumaloy sa kanyang buong katawan dahil sa pagtawag muli sa kanya ng asawa ng Ma. Pagtingala niya kay Jongin, dinampian siya nito ng halik sa labi at sinabing, "Tulog na tayo, Ma. Goodnight sayo at kay baby Taeoh." Humalik rin siya sa tyan ni Kyungsoo gaya nang nakagawian at sagot naman ni Kyungsoo sa kanya pabalik ay, "Goodnight, Pa." na may katumbas na ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

Kay sarap rin palang tawaging Ma ng taong minamahal mo at tawaging Pa ang asawa pabalik.

Mama at papa. Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa isip bago napapikit at nakatulog na nang mahimbing.

 

-

 

Nakapag-file na si Kyungsoo ng maternity leave at sa susunod na linggo rin ang pinakahinihintay niyang bakasyon.

Magpipitong buwan na rin kase siya at napayuhan na siya ng kanyang doktor na lumiban na sa pag-oopisina.

Pero kalakip nun ay ang kanyang pag-aalala pagdating ng araw na masilang na si Taeoh at sino na lang ang mag-aalaga rito? Ayaw naman niya ipaalaga ito sa iba o kumuha ng katulong kaya isang gabi ay kinausap niya si Jongin tungkol dito.

"Mag-reresign ako, Jongin." Walang pasintabi niyang sabi habang nagbabasa ng libro ang asawa sa gwaing kaliwa niya.

Sumara ang libro ni Jongin at pinatong muna niya iyon sa kanyang dibdib. "Bakit naman, mahal?"

Haplos ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tyan at tumingin sa asawa. "Gusto ko na ako ang mag-alaga sa anak natin, Jongin. Maghahanap na lang siguro ako ng online job. Patok naman yun, di ba?"

"Teka, teka," Nilagay na ng tuluyan ni Jongin ang libro sa ibabaw ng cabinet sa tabi at tumagilid kay Kyungsoo. "Sigurado ka na ba dyan sa desisyon mo? Mag-ffive years ka na sa pinapasukan mo, maganda naman ang benefits, okay ang environment. Pwede naman natin ipaalaga si Taeoh kina mama."

"Pero Jongin, gusto ko na ako yung makakita kung paano lumaki si baby. Ayoko naman na pahirapan din sina mama." Pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo, himas-himas pa rin ang umbok niyang tiyan.

"Ikaw, kung ano desisyon mo. Yun nga lang, sigurado ba na kaya mo ang pagtatrabaho dito habang inaalagaan si Taeoh?"

"Baka freelance work kunin ko. Graphic designing. Patok din naman yun. Gusto ko talaga na ako yung magpalaki sa anak natin. Ayoko magkatulong o ano. Bahala na kung ano mangyari pero yun talaga ang gusto ko."

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. "Pag-isipan mo muna yan maigi. Sayang naman di ba? Ang ganda ng pwesto mo sa trabaho, mababait pa mga kasamahan mo, okay din ang sweldo tsaka benefits mo. Mareresolba naman natin yung pag-aalaga sa anak natin."

Kumunot lang lalo ang noo ni Kyungsoo. "Eh pano kung gusto ko na talaga mag-resign?"

"Alam ko iniisip mo, mahal. Pero sa ngayon muna, pag-isipin mo maigi. Nirerespeto ko naman kung ano magiging desisyon mo pero ayoko na magpadalos-dalos ka. Isipin mo pa maigi." Tapik ni Jongin sa bilugang pisngi ng asawa tsaka humalik sa mga labi nito. "Tulog na. Wag mo muna yan isipin, makakasama yan kay Taeoh natin. Basta, pag-isipan mo pa. Wag magmadali sa pagdedesisyon, okay?"

Sumunod si Kyungsoo sa bilin ng asawa dahil may punto rin naman siya ukol sa usaping ito. Sa ngayon siguro, ipagliliban muna niya ang pagdedesisyon kung mag-reresign na siya nang tuluyan sa trabaho o hindi.

 

-

 

Sa paglipas ng mga araw ay naiiwan na mag-isa si Kyungsoo sa kanila. Minsan dinadalaw naman siya ng kanyang mga magulang pero mas madalas ang mapag-isa siya.

Pero pagdating ng Biyernes, di niya inakala na magkakaroon siya ng bisita.

Habang siya'y abala sa panonood ng drama sa hapon sa kapamilya channel, isang text galing kay Sehun ang di niya inasahan.

 

 **Sehun:** pwede ba dumalaw?

 

Di sumagot si Kyungsoo.

 

 **Sehun:** kami ng gf ko dadalaw hehe, oks ba?

 

Yun naman pala, kasama ang girlfriend. At dahil buryo rin naman si Kyungsoo ay agad siyang umoo bilang reply kay Sehun. Isa pa, gusto rin na pormal niyang makilala ang kinahihibangan na babae ni Sehun.

Di niya tinext si Jongin na may dalaw siya sa araw na iyon. Baka umuwi ng maaga ang asawa at magselos na naman. Naaalala tuloy ni Kyungsoo lahat ng lalaking pinagselosan ni Jongin noon. Nakakatawa isipin kase minsan ganadong-ganado rin si Kyungsoo asarin si Jongin noong mag-girlfriend boyfriend pa lang sila.

Matapos ang dalawang oras at nakatapos pa ng pelikula si Kyungsoo, dumating din sa wakas si Sehun at ang nobya nitong may kalakihan na rin ang tyan.

Magpipito na si Kyungsoo at ang nobya naman ni Sehun ay, "Naku, apat na buwan pa lang naman." Mahinhin na sagot ni Yoonhee tsaka inipit ang ilang hibla ng buhok sa likuran ng kanyang tenga.

"Ay akala ko isang buwan lang agwat natin. Sabi kase nito ni Sehun nun apat ka na nung limang buwan na ako."

"Di kase siya nakikinig maigi ata." Tiningnan ni Yoonhee ang boyfriend na naka-dekwatro ang upo.

"Sensya naman, magulo utak ko nun." Depensa ni Sehun bago sumiksik sa girlfriend niyang lumalayo rin naman sa kanya. Natatawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa dalawa.

"So nung di mo pinapansin si Sehun nung unang buwan pa lang ako, di ka pa buntis nun?"

"Uy, hindi pa. Nagkita ulit kami nito ni Sehun. Di ba niya nakwento? Tapos ayun may nangyari ulit sa amin tas di ko na ulit siya pinansin."

"Ohhh..." Gulat na reaksyon ni Kyungsoo bago taasan ng kilay si Sehun. "May namiss ka pala na detalye ah?"

"Ay, magulo nga kasi utak ko nun. Ang importante, kami na ulit, at may baby." Ngisi ni Sehun bago himasin ang tyan ni Yoonhee na tinaboy din naman agad ng girlfriend niya.

Nasa loob na silang tatlo sa sala. Habang nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa solong sala, nasa parihaba naman ang mag-nobyo.

Syempre, si Kyungsoo kumakain na ng dalang nakabilao na pansit nina Sehun at J.Co donuts na pinagsabay-sabay niyang kainin. Tila gulat tuloy ang girlfriend ni Sehun sa kilos niya. Medyo nahihiya rin naman siya pero gutom na sila ng baby niya.

"Kamusta naman si Sehun na boyfriend? Matino naman ba?"

"Luh. Ang tinu-tino ko kaya. Ano akala mo sa akin, walwal?" Sagot ni Sehun sa kanya habang abala siya sa pagsubo ng pagkain.

Lumunon si Kyungsoo at tiningnan maigi si Sehun at sinabing, "Di ikaw tinatanong ko. Si Yoonhee kinakausap ko." at tumingin siya kay Yoonhee. "Pero seryosong tanong, ano nakita mo kay Sehun?"

Natawa si Yoonhee at mahinhing kumakain ng pansit. "Di ko rin alam." Tipid niyang sabi, pero may pahabol, "Ginayuma ata ako."

"Naku, paalbularyo ka na, ipatanggal mo na yung gayuma, delikado ka kay Sehun. Tsk." Asar ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun.

"Uy grabe ka, Soo. Parang ikaw di mo ginayuma si Jongin. Kulang na lang pati nilalakaran mo halikan non."

"Gayuma ka dyan. Excuse me, iba kase kapangyarihan ng alindog ko." Sabay flick sa kanyang mahabang buhok.

Tumawa si Yoonhee bahagya na ikinatuwa ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang masungit sa unang tingin ang babae, pero panatag ang loob ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at pakiramdam niya ay magkakasundo sila.

Nakasimangot lang si Sehun pero kumuha rin ng pizza at kumain tsaka sinabing, "Eh di ikaw na maganda."

"Talaga." Pagmamalaki pa ulit ni Kyungsoo habang nakahawak sa kanyang tyan.

 

-

 

Isang oras ang lumipas nang umalis na sina Sehun at Yoonhee.

Ilang saglit rin naman ay dumating na si Jongin galing trabaho at naabutan si Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa sala at kinakausap ang tyan nito.

"Basta kapag laki mo, makikinig ka lagi sa amin kasi love ka namin. Tapos syempre, bibilhan ka namin ng papa mo ng maraming laruan. Tayong tatlo maglalaro tayo. Basta, happy lang tayong tatlo lagi, okay?" Himas ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang tyan at napatingala na may ngiti sa labi. "O, pa, andito ka na pala. Lika nga dito. Taeoh, nak, dito na si papa mo."

Nakangiti lang din si Jongin sa kinakatayuan at masaya ang pakiramdam sa naabutan. Sa isip-isip niya, kay sarap pala sa pakiramdam na datnan ang asawa mo na kinakausap ang anak niyong dalawa sa kanyang tyan. Kay ganda sa paningin lalo na't nakangiti ang iyong asawa at tawagin kang Pa. At iyon ang eksaktong nararamdaman ni Jongin sa mga sandaling iyon.

Sa tindi ng sayang nararamdaman, lumapit si Jongin sa asawa at umupo sa tabi nito. "Tinawag mo kong, pa ah?"

"Ayaw mo ba?"

Humalik naman si Kyungsoo sa kanyang labi at kinuha ang kanyang kamay para ipatong sa kanyang tyan. "Sarap lang pakinggan. Syempre gusto ko."

"Trapik ba?"

Humalik si Jongin sa sentido ng asawa at hinayaan ang kamay nito na gabayan ang kanyang kamay sa malaki nang tiyan ni Kyungsoo.

"Mahirap lang sumakay. Pero di naman ganun katrapik--"

At ayun. Tila ninakawan ng hininga si Jongin nang maramdaman ang isang sipa mula sa tyan ni Kyungsoo.

Lumaki ang kanyang mga mata. "Kyungsoo..."

Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ni Jongin at inabot ng labi ang noo ng asawa. "Wag mo alisin kamay mo."

Ginabayan pa ni Kyungsoo muli ang kamay ni Jongin sa gawing kaliwa at nakaramdam muli sila ng magkakasunod pang mga sipa sa parteng iyon.

"Sumisipa na si baby?" Di pa rin makapaniwala si Jongin sa nangyayari at tumango si Kyungsoo nang may malaking hugis pusong ngiti.

"Taeoh, si Papa mo di pa rin makapaniwala na sumisipa ka. Sipa ka pa nga ulit?"

At sumipa nang malakas si Taeoh na ikinasakit sa tyan ni Kyungsoo.

"Aw, Tss..." Napalobo ng mga pisngi si Kyungsoo at huminga nang pagkalalim dahil malakas nga ang sipa pabalik ng anak nila.

"Taeoh, naku, wag masyado malakas, masasaktan si Mama." Pakiusap ni Jongin sa anak habang nakanguso. "Mahal, masakit pa rin ba?"

Pinagpawisan si Kyungsoo at pinunasan niya iyon gamit ang kanyang palad. "Okay na, mahal. Ikaw kase e, ayan tuloy hinamon ko anak mo lakasan pa."

"Di lang kasi ako makapaniwala sumisipa na panganay natin. Kelan pa 'to, Soo?" Mahinahong tanong ni Jongin habang pinapakiramdaman muli ang tyan ni Kyungsoo kung sisipa muli ang kanilang anak. Napakaganda talaga ng bungad sa kanya ngayong gabi.

"Kanikanina lang nung nanonood ako ng TV."

Napatingin silang dalawa sa T.V na nakabukas pa rin pala at TV Patrol ang palabas.

Hindi na sumipa pa si Taeoh pero nakalagay lang ang kamay ni Jongin sa umbok na tyan ng asawa.

"Di na siya sumipa kasi hinamon mo, ayan napagod tuloy."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng asawa at sumandal sa kanya. "Di na siya sumipa kasi gutom na siya kahit kakakain lang namin ng donut. May donut pa sa ref, tinirhan kita."

"Bumili ka donut sa labas?"

"Hindi. Dumalaw si Sehun."

"Ha?" Gulat na tanong ni Jongin na may halong pagkabahala.

"Nu ka ba? Dumalaw sila nung girlfriend niya. Kakagaling nila sa check-up tas dumiretso sila dito, nag-thank you kase ang galing ko daw mag-advice kaya ayun may pa-donut at pansit sila. May pansit pa din dun sa kusina. Lika, initin ko para makakain ka na." Tumayo si Kyungsoo at humawak sa kamay ni Jongin para dalhin sa kusina.

Pagdating sa kusina, agad na nag-init si Kyungsoo ng pansit na kakainin nilang dalawa. Dahil sa laki na ng kanyang tiyan, nakaalalay na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang likuran na mas madalas nang sumasakit sa kanya.

"Di man lang nagsabi si Sehun, tch. Di mo rin naman ako tinext?" Pagtatampo pa ni Jongin habang nagbalat ng saging na lakatan at kumain nito.

"Jongin, lipat mo nga yung pansit. Sakit ng likod ko." Ingit ni Kyungsoo at napalobo ng pisngi dahil sa bibig siya humihinga. Nakaalalay pa rin siya sa kanyang balakang at umupo na dahil mabilis naman umalalay si Jongin sa kanya at siya na ang naglipat ng nainit na pansit sa platong pagkakainan nila. "Hayaan mo, sa susunod ata na Linggo o sa susunod pa ata? Nalimutan ko na, basta dadalaw daw sila ulit. Tsaka, tahimik yung girlfriend niya sa una pero nakuha ko rin yung loob ayun magkasundo kami sa pang-bubully kay Sehun. Tapos, in-love na in-love talaga yun kay Yoonhee. Kung makatingin parang ikaw lang."

Nilapag ni Jongin ang plato ng pansit ni Kyungsoo at ang kanya na may kasama nang kanin sa lamesa. May ngiting sumisilay sa kanyang mukha dahil alam niya ang klase ng tingin na tinutukoy ni Kyungsoo.

"At eto pa, yung kaibigan mo wala ba nakwento na nagkita pa pala ulit sila ni Yoonhee nun tas may nangyari ulit sa kanila? Di yun nakwento ni Sehun. Loko yun."

"Ha? Akala ko ba nung unang buwan mo pa lang buntis na yun?"

"Hindi pa. Nagkita ulit sila tas ayun di na ulit pinansin ni Yoonhee si Sehun. So wala nga kwinento si Sehun sa inyo?"

"Wala. Minsan may topak yun, nakakalimot kaya siguro ganun. Lalo na kapag magulo isip nun."

"Kaya pala. Apat na buwan pa lang pala si Yoonhee. Akala ko one month ahead lang ako."

"E kamusta daw yung ultrasound? Babae daw ba o lalaki?" Umupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at nag-umpisa nang kumain.

"Lalaki rin." Sumubo si Kyungsoo ng pansit.

"Aba, puro lalaki ah." Nagkislapan ang mga mata ni Jongin.

"Sana babae na lang. Gusto ko tuloy ng babae." Nguso ni Kyungsoo sa pansit tsaka sumubo muli.

"Hayaan mo sa susunod babae na gagawin natin." Ngisi ni Jongin sa asawa at napasuntok na lang si Kyungsoo sa braso ng lalaki.

 

-

 

Pagsapit ng Sabado, araw na naman ng labahan at nagtulungan ang mag-asawa sa paglalaba ng kanilang mga damit.

"Mahal, punta tayo SM mamaya bili na tayo ng gamit ni baby. Ilang buwan na lang din manganganak na ako dapat may gamit na tayo niya."

Nagbabanlaw na si Jongin ng mga kinusot nilang mga damit at piniga ang mga iyon bago ilagay sa palanggana.

Naka-sandong kulay abo si Jongin at namumutok ang kanyang mga braso sa tuwing nagpipiga.

Napapakagat naman si Kyungsoo sa labi habang tinititigan ang malalakas na mga braso ni Jongin. Paborito kasi niya ang mga iyon panggigilan.

"Sige mamayang hapon punta tayo."

"Sige." Masayang tugon ni Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy lang sila sa paglalaba na si Jongin ang buong gumagawa at nakaalalay lang si Kyungsoo sa tabi kung sakaling may gustong ipaabot si Jongin sa kanya.

Si Kyungsoo ang nagsampay ng mga damit at kinakausap niya ang anak sa kanyang tyan.

"Bilhan ka na rin namin siguro ng duyan mo. Sana may cute na mga damit para sayo mamaya. Ayoko nga na puro puti lang suot mo."

Dumating bigla si Jongin sa tabi buhat ang isang palanggana ng mga maong.

"Ano? Pagsusuotin mo si baby ng itim?"

Tumulis nguso ni Kyungsoo sa asawa at patapos na rin siya sa pagsampay ng kanilang mga underwear.

"As if may itim na damit para sa kanila. Eh kung wala naman may kulay, bakit pa ko maghahanap ng wala?"

"Defensive ka naman masyado, mahal." Tawa ni Jongin habang sinasampay ang mga maong pants niya.

"Porket puro itim at patay na kulay damit ko ganyan ka sa akin." Malungkot na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Uy, wag na magtampo, malulungkot si baby. Taeoh, mahal, sabihan mo nga si Mama mo wag magtampo, tatanda siya nang maaga." Kausap ni Jongin sa tyan ni Kyungsoo habang hawak ang pantalon na isasampay pa lamang.

Napahawak bigla si Kyungsoo sa tyan dahil sumipa ang anak nila.

"Pa, dali, sumipa si baby."

Mabilis naman na ibinaba muli ni Jongin ang hawak at nilapat ang kamay sa tyan ni Kyungsoo. "Narinig ako ni baby kasi ikaw eh."

Ginabayan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin kung saan sumipa si Taeoh pero hindi na naulit iyon.

"Di na sumipa?"

Ibinaba na ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang mga kamay. "Humawak ka daw kasi ayan di na tuloy sumipa." Pangaasar ni Kyungsoo at tinapos na ang pagsampay.

Bumalik na lang din si Jongin sa pagsampay."Ikaw kaya nagsabi hawakan ko."

Bumungisngis pa lalo si Kyungsoo. "Oo na. Bilisan mo na dyan para makapagpahinga na tayo." Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa loob himas ang tyan at iniwan na si Jongin sa pagsampay ng natitira pang labahan.

 

-

 

Pagdating sa SM at sila'y namimili na ng gamit ni Taeoh sa department store, kung anu-ano na naman ang pinagdadampot ni Jongin na di naman kailangan o mahal ang presyo.

"Jongin, wala pa sa budget natin ang laruan. Ibalik mo yan dun." Utos ni Kyungsoo nang damputin niya sa kanilang basket ang mga laruang kinuha ni Jongin.

"Sorry na. Cute kase e." Paliwanag ni Jongin bago ibalik ang mga laruang dinampot.

"Sa susunod na lang yun." Tiningnan maigi ni Kyungsoo ang nakalagay sa basket nila dahil baka kung anu-ano pang abubot ang pinaglalalagay ni Jongin na di naman kailangan. "Ano to?"

"Music box para kay baby. Pampatulog sabi ng sales lady. Cute e."

"Jongin, 899 to, di natin 'to kailangan. Sauli mo yan."

"Hay, sige na nga." Umalis saglit si Jongin at sinauli ang kinuha na music box. Sinabi pa niya sa sales lady na nag-alok sa kanya nun, "Ayaw ni misis eh." na narinig naman ni Kyungsoo at napataas na lang ng kilay.

Pagbalik ni Jongin sa kanya, tumungo na sila sa mga botelya ng gatas at tsupon.

"Eto, mahal." Abot ni Jongin sa panglinis ng bote ng gatas na agad tiningnan ni Kyungsoo at tiningnan rin ang presyo. Kinalaunan, nilagay niya rin iyon sa basket nila at namili na ng mga botelya.

"Pa, pili ka na. Ano gusto mong kulay?"

Ngiting tagumpay lagi si Jongin sa tuwing tinatawag siya ng asawa ng Pa. Agad siyang lumapit kay Kyungsoo at namili ng mga botelya na may mga cute na print.

"Ayan, bear. Cute."

"Hilig mo sa cute." Dampot ni Kyungsoo sa bear print na botelya at nilagay iyon sa basket bago dumampot ulit ng penguin print na botelya pa.

"Oo, kaya nga inasawa kita e." Banat ni Jongin sa asawa at napatingin bigla si Kyungsoo sa paligid dahil baka may nakarinig. Nang matanto na sila lang dalawa sa paligid, tinaliman ng tingin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

"Tumigil ka nga. Wala ka makukuha sa akin."

Natawa na lang si Jongin at sinundan ang masungit niyang asawa pero ubod niyang mahal na mahal.

Matapos ang pag-iikot at pamimili, pinaupo muna ni Jongin si Kyungsoo dahil nangangalay na kaya siya na mismo ang pumila sa counter para makapagbayad.

Dahil malapit lang din naman ang inupuan ni Kyungsoo, tinitingnan-tingnan pa rin siya ni Jongin.

Nakangiti si Kyungsoo sa tyan na hinihimas at tsaka tumingin sa mga maliliit na mga bata na naglalaro sa kanyang harapan.

May kirot sa puso ni Jongin sa nakita. Yung tipo ng kirot na masarap sa pakiramdam. Kaya sa kakatitig niya sa asawa, di niya napansin na siya na pala ang susunod sa counter. Kailangan pa kunin ng cashier at ng kasunod na babae sa likod ang kanyang atensyon bago umusad.

Napangiti na lang siya sa hiya at nilagay na sa counter ang mga pinamili.

Buhat na ni Jongin ang mga binili at tumayo na rin si Kyungsoo sa inuupuan.

"Magkano inabot?" Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang resibo. "3k yan lahat?"

"Oo. Hayaan mo na, crinedit card ko muna. Ikaw, gutom ka ba o ano?" Palakad na sila palabas ng department store at inalalayan niya si Kyungsoo sa may escalator.

"Hindi naman. Uwi na tayo, sakit na ng balakang ko. Gusto ko humiga."

Pagkauwi, habang nakahiga muna si Kyungsoo, si Jongin muna ang nag-ayos ng mga pinamili nila.

"Pa, dapat pala bumili na rin tayo ng maliit na cabinet ni baby no? Bukas labhan ko mga damit tsaka lampin niya."

"Mahal, ako na lang maglalaba. Babad ko na mga 'to ngayon tas mamayang gabi kusotin ko."

"Sige, ikaw bahala. Tulog muna ako, Ni."

Pagkatulog ni Kyungsoo, nilapitan siya ni Jongin at hinawi ang bangs ng asawa bago halikan sa noo. Pinatong rin ni Jongin ang palad sa tambok na tyan ni Kyungsoo bago umalis ng kwarto para ibabad ang mga damit at lampin na pinamili.

 

-

 

Hindi man pinapansin ni Kyungsoo nitong mga nakaraang araw ang mga naririnig sa hatinng gabi dahil hindi pa rin siya naniniwala sa kasabihan patungkol sa aswang, ngayon, ay kaba at takot na ang bumabalot sa kanya nang umihi siya ng mga alas-dos ng madaling araw.

Gusto niyang isiping pusa lamang ang kumakaluskos sa kanilang bubungan pero bakit tila tuwing gabi na lang nagkakaroon ng ganoong ingay? At sa tuwing nagigising siya para mag-banyo?

Pagkabalik sa kwarto, mabilis na binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang ilaw.

"Pa? Pa, gising..." may pagkabahala sa boses ni Kyungsoo habang ginigising ang tulog-tulog na si Jongin. Ayaw man niya itong gisingin dahil pagod sa trabaho at may pasok pa kinabukasan, ngayon, hindi na niya masarili pa ang takot. Hindi rin naman niya kinukwento kay Jongin ang mga naririnig tuwing nagigising siya ng gabi para umihi, pero ngayon, iba na talaga ang takot na bumabalot sa kanya. Ayaw na niyang balewalain pa ito.

"Pa, gising. Mahal..." Alog niya sa asawa. Bukas ang ilaw at di sigurado si Kyungsoo kung may kaluskos pa rin ba sa bubong ng palikuran nila.

Gumising si Jongin, kunot ang mukha. "O, bakit?" Di rin naman pinalagpas ni Jongin ang takot sa mukha ng asawa kaya umayos din siya ng upo.

"Pa, may kumakaluskos na naman sa banyo nung umihi ako."

"Kaluskos?"

"Yung parang kinakalmot yung bubong. Parang hindi na pusa, mahal. Natatakot ako." Sumandal siya sa balikat ni Jongin habang nakahawak sa tyan.

Inalo siya ni Jongin at nagpanatiling kalmado. "Shh. Tingnan ko ah? Punta ako sa banyo." Tumayo si Jongin at iniabot ang buntot ng pagi kay Kyungsoo. "Hawakan mo yan."

Pagkabalik ni Jongin sa banyo, tinabihan niya muli si Kyungsoo na umiiyak na.

"Ano?" Tanong ng asawa. "Narinig mo rin ba?"

Umupo si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at umiling. "Wala na. Pero sinara ko na rin yung mga bintana para sigurado. Tahan na. Di ko hahayaang may mangyari sayo tsaka kay Taeoh." Pinunasan ni Jongin ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan ito sa noo. "Tahan na, mahal. Dito lang ako."

Nang mahimasmasan si Kyungsoo at humiga muli, hinele siya ni Jongin hanggang siya ay makatulog. Napakunot ng noo si Jongin dahil kung ano man ang ingay na gumagambala kay Kyungsoo, hindi niya hahayaan masaktan nito ang kanyang mag-ina.

Kaya bago makatulog muli, nilapit na ni Jongin ang buntot ng pagi sa tabi na nakalagay dapat talaga ay nakalagay sa ibabaw ng cabinet nila. Pero sa ngayon, kailangan nila maging handa, totoo man o hindi ang mga aswang.

 

-

 

Simula nang malaman ni Jongin ang tungkol sa mga kaluskos na naririnig ni Kyungsoo kada gabi, nagbilin na siya agad sa asawa. "Mahal, kapag iihi ka ulit mamaya ng dis oras gisingin mo ko para masamahan kita."

Likas na matapang si Kyungsoo sa mga ganitong bagay dahil wala naman talaga siyang kinakatakutan, pero iba na ngayon. May anak siyang dinadala at hindi niya hahayaang may mangyaring masama kay Taeoh. Mabuti na ang sigurado. Tama nga ang kanilang mga magulang parungkol sa sitwasyon na ito.

"Gisingin kita, ah? Wag ka magagalit, ah, Jongin?"

"Bakit naman ako magagalit? Syempre, bilang papa ni Taeoh tsaka asawa mo, poprotektahan ko kayo. Tulog na, Soo." Inayos muli ni Jongin ang unan ng asawa na may ngiti sa labi. "Basta gigisingin mo ko ha?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at hinimas ang tyan. Sakto sa paghawak niya, sumipa naman si Taeoh.

"Ooh," Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa.

"Sumisipa ba si Taeoh?"

"Oo, dali. Hawakan mo."

Humawak si Jongin sa tyan ng asawa at ngumiti nang malapad nang maramdaman ang pagsipa ng kanilang anak. "Taeoh, anak, tulog ka na rin. Di bale, poprotektahan ko kayo ni Mama sa mumu." Sumipa pa ulit si Taeoh at ramdam ni Jongin ang pag-alon ng anak sa loob ng sinapupunan ni Kyungsoo.

"Sipa nang sipa si panganay." Ngisi bigla ni Kyungsoo. Sa mga sandaling iyon, nawala ang kanilang takot at pagkabahala.

Tuwang-tuwa rin naman si Kyungsoo na panoorin si Jongin na kausapin ang anak nila sa loob ng kanyang tyan.

"Sipa pa rin nang sipa, gusto mo ata makipaglaro kay Papa, no?" Tawa ni Jongin habang nakalapit ang mukha sa tyan ni Kyungsoo. "Kaso gabi na, nak. May pasok pa si Papa bukas. Kantahan kita gusto mo? Kaso di magaling si Papa, si Mama mo yung magaling kumanta."

"Jongin, kanta tayo. Yung kinanta natin nung kasal?" Kinilig na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ah!" Masayang sambit ni Jongin sabay kanta bigla, "Kung tayo'y matanda na, sana'y di tayo magbago." Kanta niya habang halos dumikit na ang bibig sa tyan ng asawa.

Ginalaw-galaw naman ni Kyungsoo ang ulo at sinabayan si Jongin sa pagkanta. "Makuha mo pa kayang ako'y hagkan at yakapin ooh ooooh."

At tinapos nila ang kanta mag-asawa para sa kanilang anak.

Humalik si Jongin sa tuktok ng tyan ni Kyungsoo at bumulong, "Night night, anak. Bukas ka na ulit sumipa baka masaktan si Mama. Mahal ka namin."

Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ni Jongin at sinabing, "Mahal kita."

Humiga na sa tabi niya si Jongin na agad humarap sa kanya. "Mahal din kita. Kayo ni Taeoh."

Nangingilid ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo dahil bigla niya naaalala ang pinakamasayang araw sa buhay niya--ang kasal nila ni Jongin. "Tulog na tayo, Pa."

Humalik si Jongin sa labi ni Kyungsoo. "Gisingin mo ko mamaya."

"Hm."

Pinatay ni Jongin ang ilaw at sila'y natulog na.

**Author's Note:**

> comments? violent reactions? let me know! salamat sa pagsuporta sa akin!!


End file.
